dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
13: Black Tie Optional
Episode page February 23, 2015: Dr. Gameshow Episode 13: Black Tie Optional In-studio guests Adina Talve-Goodman Mikey Sandler Games played The Beats Submitted by A listener named Nick during the previous week's call-in marathon note: so it was probably Jo’s dad Fred How to play Players are given four-second clips to listen to of the beginning of notable Beatles songs. After that they must buzz in with the first name of someone in the Beatles. 1 point is given for every correct identification. 1 point is deducted for every wrong answer. Manolo’s Delight Submitted by Harry Gensemer How to play Play this game like you're playing Big Booty. It's like a rhythm game where you just say things when you're told to say them. So instead of a Booty, Manolo is a Manolo. So Manolo says, "Manolo's Delight" and then someone – whoever's turn it is – they say something. Manolo will say, "Manolo's Delight" after everyone takes a turn. Go around the circle, according to the beat, naming things that delight Manolo. And you can also ask rhetorical questions during your turn. If Manolo wants to answer them, you get an extra point. If he says, "no," then the other contestants get to go twice. House rule: the questions don't need to be rhetorical Things That Apparently Delight Manolo * sandwiches * kittens * pepperoncini * baby ducks * velvet * post-modernism * feta cheese * hot toddies * string cheese Things That Apparently Don’t Delight Manolo * Manolo's Delight 30 Second Jawsnopsis Submitted by A listener from the previous week's marathon of game-naming How to play You get thirty seconds to describe a movie in its entirety from beginning to end. Everyone else competing also gets to do this, and whoever is the most effective explainer of plot, including important details, character names and plot twists, will be determined by – guess who – Manolo. You're all describing the same movie. Celebritations Submitted by Fred Firestone from St. Louis, Missouri How to play People call in with their best celebrity imitation. They get 1 point for everyone on the panel who can recognize who they're imitating. On top of that, they get 1-5 points from each panel member depending on quality. People may also call in and score imitators. For example if Jo were to say, "Hey! I can solve your case," then that's Erin Brockovich. Hallmark Card Mark Submitted by Listener Shifra (sp?) from the previous episode's marathon How to play People are given descriptions of either the front image of a Hallmark card, or the copy on the front and inside, and they must guess the missing part. For example, if there's was a card with all the Disney princesses looking at you even though their bodies are turned at different angles, someone could guess the text inside would be, "Dreams really do come true. Thank you." Trivia This episode debuted the theme song that stayed with the show for the rest of the WFMU and Earwolf episodes. Manolo was missing when the show started. Alex from Brooklyn called in but he didn't know where Manolo was. After Manolo arrived, Alex called back to play Manolo’s Delight. Harry Gensemer also called in to try to explain how to play the game. There's definitely not an egg in the film Jumanji.